Romeo and Romeo?
by Peanut61654
Summary: AU? Nami is holding practice for the school play, Romeo and Juliet. Sadly, she only has Luffy and Zoro to fill in for the main roles. What will happen when they need to practice a kissing scene? Zolu, One shot. :D Rated T for a few curse words


**Yo! Okay so this idea came to my head and made me laugh xD So I wrote it...It is like 3 am here so it is probably very, very crappy. **

**OH! Before people start telling me that the lines I said in my story aren't part of the real play or that some of the scene's aren't, well I am sorry. I was too lazy to read the play or watch the movie. I am not even done with the anime yet D: So cut me some slack x)**

**Also sorry it is short x:**

**I don't own Romeo and Juliet or One Peice...I wish I did though *tears***

XXX

"Zoro, Zoro where thou are't thou?"

"Cut!" Nami boomed through her megaphone.

The woman was sitting in a directors chair facing a light up stage. She rubbed her temples.

"First off Luffy, It is Romeo! Not Zoro. The line is-" Nami got up for better effect. "Romeo, Romeo! Where are't thou Romeo?"

Luffy scratched his head (well more like the curly blonde wing he was sporting).

"But I am talking to Zoro! Not Romeo."

Nami sighed. She was crazy to think the play would work out. They only had a week till they had to present it to their whole highschool and Luffy still didn't get what the play was about! Her eyes panned over to Zoro, who was leaning against one of the props, fast asleep. Sadly, Nami was stuck with the two boys for the lead roles because no one else tried out (meaning she forced the two to be in the play.) Nami grabbed her megaphone.

"ZORO! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

With that Zoro jumped back to life. He looked around wildly and then crossed his arms.

"Don't wake me up.." He muttered.

"To bad! The next scene is where Romeo finds Juliet laying on the floor dead!." The orange haired teen said in a dramatic tone.

Zoro grunted as he walked to the end of the stage. Luffy layed down, his wig sprawled out around his head.

"Action!" Nami called, leaning on the edge of her director's chair.

Zoro strode on stage with a grumpy look. He glanced at Luffy or Juliet with a huff.

"Oh no! Juliet.." He said dryly, walking causally to the "lady's" side.

Nami rolled her eyes. She would let him get away with the bad acting for this scene only. There was really only one scene she was worried about.

Zoro drew his plastic sword.

"I shall join you..." He muttered, sliding the sword threw his arm, making it look like he was stabbed through.

The the high schooler just sat down on the stage with a thump.

_He didn't even try!_ Nami thought, outraged.

"Alright...we will re-do that one later I guess." The girl grumbled.

Luffy sat up, all the hair on his wig stuck up from the static.

"Are we done yet?" The raven asked, mouth-watering.

He had asked that all rehearsal and it was driving the director nuts!

"No! In fact..." Nami said clasping her hands together," We have one last scene to practice, the scene where Romeo confesses his love for Juliet and they kiss."

Zoro looked at her, bewildered.

"I am not kissing him!" Zoro shouted, pointing to Luffy who was completely oblivious to why the moss head was mad.

Nami frowned, knowing that this would happen.

_Damn, why are all actor's such divas?_ She thought and then spoke allowed," You aren't really "kissing him", Zoro. It is called acting."

Luffy grinned at Zoro.

"I never kissed anyone before! I wonder what it will feel like?" The raven asked with awe.

Nami could make out a light pink hue forming on the older teen's face.

"Alright remember, you two can never be together but you are madly in love. Keep it dramatic~" Nami sing-songed then yelled,"ACTION!"

Luffy ran up to Zoro and grabbed his hands.

"We meet again, Romeo~" The raven said with a high-pitched voice.

Zoro didn't look Luffy in the eyes.

"Oh my fair Juliet. I promise we will never be apart again..." The green haired teen muttered.

"But our families-"

"Who cares about them...I l-love you, Juliet." Zoro grumbled, obviously hating his role.

"Ugh cut! Zoro! You need more passion! Make me believe that you are in love with Luffy." Nami stated flatly.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?" Zoro fumed.

Nami shurged and waved for them to continue.

"I love you too, Romeo." Luffy whispered with sincerity.

Zoro gulped and leaned in to kiss Luffy on the lips but at the last moment, chickened out and planted his lips on the boy's cheek.

"No!" Nami yelled as she jumped off her seat.

Why did Zoro have to go and mess up such a beautiful moment?!

"The lips." The woman stated and sat back done. "Try again."

"I love you too, Romeo."

This time Zoro tried his best not to chicken out but couldn't help it. The green haired teen's lips met Luffy's forehead. The raven frowned. Nami grabbed her megaphone, ready to yell at the actor once more. Why couldn't the teen just man up?

"Just kiss me Romeooo~" Luffy whined and stole Zoro's lips.

Nami watched in awe. It was like sparks where flying above the two boy's heads. It was the best thing Nami ever saw. She was fangirling so much on the inside. Zoro drew back from the kiss and Luffy smiled at him innocently.

"Now that practice is done, I want some food!" The raven said, ripping off the wig and jumping off the stage.

Zoro was frozen in place. Nami smirked. She never thought she would see her friend like that. The teen looked so shocked yet surprised in a good way. Zoro suddenly smirked and hopped off stage.

"Luffy! Wait for me!"

XXX

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and favorite cx Peace! **


End file.
